Liquid crystal displays, LCDs for short, are often used to display in particular moving images, for example, in monitors or projectors. These can be back-lit with light-emitting diodes as radiation sources. However, a relatively large part of the radiation of the radiation sources typically gets lost due to the polarizers which are used in the LCDs for image generation. To compensate these losses, a correspondingly increased primary light flux of the radiation sources is provided, which results in an increased energy consumption.